dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Broly
is a male pure-blooded Saiyan hailing from the planet Vegeta and the son of Paragus. He was born around the same time as Son Gokū and Vegeta.Dragon Ball Super: Broly Movie Trailer #2 - (English Dub Reveal) Exclusive - NYCC 2018 When Broly was still an infant, he was sent away to a remote planet by King Vegeta, much to his father's chagrin. Broly is a tall Saiyan sporting olive-colored skin and long, shaggy black hair. He also has black eyes. He sports a scar on his right cheek and wears some type of choker device around his neck. This choker is a device used by his father that prevents him from going bersker.San Diego Comic-Con statements Broly wears a battle jacket and boots of a similar style to Tagoma with a green and black color scheme. He also wears skin-tight purple pants and a lime green cloth around his waist. As a child, he wore more traditional Saiyan battle armor and had his tail. As an infant, Broly possessed greater power than an infant Vegeta, causing the king to exile him to a stormy world. As an adult, Broly's power has grown tremendously. Vegeta notes that he has absurd levels of energy and both Son Gokū and Freeza are astonished at his strength. Gokū and Vegeta also note that Broly has the ability to grow stronger and learn the more he battles.Dragon Ball Super Movie: Broly – Dub Trailer He is noted to be the strongest enemy Gokū and company have faced yet, with a power potentially surpassing that of the Hakaishin.[https://twitter.com/Herms98/status/1025416473068466177 Saikyō Jump August 3, 2018. (Herms translation)] Broly possesses a [https://i.imgur.com/4yV8BXu.jpg Broly: BR Dragon Ball Heroes card] Note: This translation is only being used until a more official name is provided. state that is seemingly unconnected to his Super Saiyan forms. In this transformation, his hair stands straight up and his eyes take on a golden coloration. It is uncertain how powerful Broly is in this form. However, he has been shown to overpower both a Super Saiyan Vegeta and Freeza in his final form while transformed into this state, as well as hold his own against a Super Saiyan Blue-transformed Son Gokū. Broly has the ability to become a traditional Super Saiyan. Broly's ultimate form is known as Super Saiyan Broly Full Power. When transformed into this state, Broly's body increases dramatically in mass and he loses both the pupils in his eyes and his battle jacket. His hair and aura also take on a green tint. This transformation strongly resembles Kale's berserk form. Series creator Akira Toriyama designed Broly for the twentieth overall Dragon Ball movie. Originally, Toriyama drew the designs for him for the old anime movies, but he had no involvement with the anime at the time. Due to Broly's popularity among fans, Toriyama decided to reboot and update the Saiyan warrior, redesign him and modify his backstory before introducing him into the official canon.Toriyama's comments on Broly. July 9, 2018. Originally, Broly (and later Bio-Broly) was the titular antagonist of the Broly Trilogy: a trio of anime movies taking place during Dragon Ball Z. This version of Broly was known as the Legendary Super Saiyan and was tremendously powerful and dangerous. He was also the son of Paragus who was persecuted for his abnormally high power level as an infant. He later returns alongside his father to exact his revenge on Son Gokū and Vegeta. This version of Broly was widely popular among the Dragon Ball fanbase and appeared in numerous video games, where he obtained several transformations that he never displayed in the movie franchise, such as Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, and a god form known as Broly God.